The present invention relates to a management system for managing a computer system, a method for managing a computer system, and a storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to failover of an apparatus in a computer system.
One example of conventional computer systems includes server computers and a storage system that offers volume to the server computers. A server computer accesses the storage system via an Input/Output (I/O) adapter that is provided in the same case and connected directly to the server computer via wiring inside the case.
If an active server computer or an active I/O adapter fails, the computer system performs failover from a failed pair of the active server computer and the active I/O adapter to a pair of a standby server computer and a standby I/O adapter. The computer system performs failover from a path between the storage system and the active I/O adapter to a path between the storage system and the standby I/O adapter.
In another example of conventional computer systems, if an active server computer fails in a configuration in which server computers and I/O adapters are connected via a network, failure recovery is carried out by switching a path to an active I/O adapter to another standby server computer, that is, performing failover only from the active server computer to the standby server computer, thereby taking over the active I/O adapter.
According to a management computer disclosed in Patent Literature 1, if an active server computer fails, a path to a storage system is switched from the active server computer to a standby server computer so that the standby server computer takes over operations. The management computer refers to a failover strategy table in which apparatus information of server computers are placed in correspondence with failover methods, and selects failover strategy in accordance with such apparatuses as active server computers and standby server computers.    Patent Literature 1: JP2010-128644 A